minerafandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreaded and The Praised
The Unravelling has forced world powers to choose impossible sides. Some people have been using the events surrounding The Unravelling to their advantage. Victus Victus is an Arcane Affairs agent who enjoys operational autonomy when dealing with magic users. His mission was to deal with the corrupting influence of magic on average people, and stopping the spread of the mystical before it started. Victus is an expert at curses, both mundane and magical. He has been cursed many times, and with each time he learned their nature, and was eventually lured into the world of Manifest and Meridian via the ambient magic in the world. He has learned how to discern people's secrets with accute observation of their habits. This skill has allowed him to create a vast bank of knowledge that he shouldn't know, which has made him a rich, and hunted. In his studies, Victus discovered the Manifest Rising spell, which he realized would make it possoble for him to be infused with Manifest powers. He found willing Ardesh mages, and may made the human sacrifices. Victus was last seen in the Ardesh Holds, where he hoped to rule a new kingdom. Klaus Borik A thief in Bastion Bridge named Klaus Borik stole an anti-magic artifact from Eustace Kent, the head of the Arcane Affairs enforcement officers. The artifact gave Klaus an indirect link to the Dead Magic Zone, where he has been amassing an asher army. Sir Maston Bell When the three great world powers met to discuss the wounds left from the Wine War, Maston Bell was there. He arranged the historic meeting to highlight the similarities between the peoples of Minera, as he had been traveling to each land since childhood, gaining insight, learning new cultures, and becoming Minera's most beloved figure. His life was fictionalized in several volumes of Daen books, and he was presented as a heroic diplomat who conquered those who did not fall for his charm. In thruth he is far less aggressive, and not as charming as people claim. He uses common ground and empathy to work toward mutual goals. High Commander at Sea Maroth Haspsadeion Grul Maroth Grul, who is now an exile from the Whiteguard and the Daen Navy, has the ability to alter reality through his dreams. He is not aware of this ability, nor would be believe someone who told him he was. He is fiercly anti magic user. The flagship of his fleet was called the DNS Malice. Maroth coined a saying that is used in the empire, and by the Ardesh: "Don't interfere with fate, doing so might someday take your advantage." He is wanted by the Daen Empire for treason and is supsected of being an Ardesh Sleeper agent. Maliea Handblade Maliea is a Verek warlord who grew up a bandit, but eventually used her ill-gotten wealth to found a township in the mountains. She is still has a price on her head, even though she has turned away from crime. Agar Lar Vem The ancient immortal hero who fought Visig and stopped his reign of murder across the continent. Agar perished by sacrificing himself. Yith, the elemental servant of Pesgoth had taken over his mind as was using his as his personal guard. Urgwic the Seer Urgwic is one of Yith's constructs, a genderless human machine that lives in Vestum, the cave of gates. Malbog Malbog goes by many names, most of them menacing. He is a sophisticated warlord with a variety of tatics at his command. He prefers to enslave his armies and officers by holding their families captive or threatening them in some other way. His lead general is named Forg. His days may be numbered, now that Sombre has a price on his head. Zeth Zeth is a gender-changing technomancer that used to worship the air elemental Yith, but has decided to take his airship fleet in search of more powerful beings to follow. He is eccentric and untrustworthy, loyal onto to chaos. Shorgumoth Shorgumoth is a lich who is somehow older than the planet he resides on. He is currently being held captive in the Arcane Affairs headquarters, The Imperium, but he has the ability to leave any time. He is simply curious. Captain Grath The leader of the Red Bones Pirates, and now an airship captain as well. Ralhalamar A bounty hunter hired by Hammerhold staff to find killers. She is rumored to be a magic-user. Hethos Once a murderous smuggler, has since turned his life around and went on to form a guild of guilds.